


Born Yesterday

by mystica88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystica88/pseuds/mystica88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Last Night on Earth. It's been just over twenty four hours since the Angels fell out of the sky and Dean convinced Sam to stop the trials. Now, Cas has turned up at the bunker and Dean finally realizes that there's a long over due promise lingering between them that is yet to be fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Thanks for all the likes and reviews from the last one, Last Night on Earth. I had meant to just leave it at that, but when I got a request or two for more, this little bunny came to me so here it is! Starts the day after the season 8 finally.

Born yesterday

An awkward silence continued to lengthen as Dean sat at the table, head bowed and pointedly avoiding sight of the now ex-angel sitting across from him.  Cas was dejectedly slumped over in his chair that was turned sideways from the ornate table.  He too was avoiding looking across at Dean and they had both been sitting this way for nearly ten minutes since Sam had uneasily cleared his throat and mentioned going to get some sleep before slipping away.

 

_It was just over twenty four hours ago that Dean had held his ailing brother as they watched the angels fall from the sky.  The two had hurried back to their bat cave and Sam was obviously on the mend now from the aborted trials.  But, it was only an hour ago that a knock came at the bunker door.  Dean had been the one to open it to find a haggard and careworn Castiel standing at the doorstep._

“I should not have come,” Cas’ soft deep voice finally broke the silence.  He shifted in his seat and moved forward to stand up.

“Sit down, Cas,” Dean sighed as he brought his hand to his forehead and started to massage out the deep stress lines that had taken root there in his now thirty plus years of living.  “You’re here now.  You’re not leaving.”

 

_Upon seeing Castiel at the door, Dean had frozen for a moment.  “Dean?” Sam’s voice asked from further inside.  It was only when Sam had come up the stairs and spotted Castiel standing outside had there been any movement between the two._

_Dean stepped back slightly and addressed his brother, “It’s Cas, Sam,” he said without any emotion and then turned and walked passed Sam who was now hurrying to greet Castiel._

_“Cas!  God, what the hell happened back there?”_

Castiel paused in his spot a moment, now sitting straight up and at the edge of his chair.  Dean peeked through his fingers at him and for the briefest of moments he was able to see the strong, determined angel that he had met that night so long ago in that barn in Illinois.  But, as quickly as that vision came, it left as Castiel’s once straight and rigid spine quickly curved, hunching his shoulders and sending his gaze to the floor again.

 

_Sam had brought their friend in and sat him down at the table while drawing out one word responses from him; finally determining that Cas had, in fact, lost his grace and was now actually human.  Throughout the interrogation Castiel had refused to look up at either brother and Dean had remained perfectly silent._

_Eventually, Sam stopped trying to fill the silence as he looked between the two of them.  With a heavy sigh and a shake of his head, he cleared his throat, announced he was going to bed, and left them sitting in the oppressive silence._

“You do not owe me anything, Dean.  If you don’t want me around, you don’t have to have me.”

“Would you knock it the hell off, Cas!” Dean snapped at him as he suddenly stood up, screeching the wooden chair on the tile floor under him as he moved.

Startled, Castiel suddenly straighten slightly again and finally managed to pull his gaze up to meet Dean’s.  Dean’s eyes were wide as they raked back and forth over Castiel’s face.  His expression was serious and obviously angry but there wasn’t any indication what it was that he was angry about.

“I…” Cas muttered and then wrenched his eyes away and glanced down at the tabletop.  “I do not understand to what you are referring, Dean?”

“This!” Dean snapped and waved his hand at the ex-angel.  Cas didn’t bother to look up again to see the gesture but his frown deepened even further as if he really did know what Dean was talking about.  “All of this crap, Cas.  I mean, Jesus!  You’re sitting there feeling sorry for yourself and thinking that we would throw you out now that you’re not Mr. Big Badass Angel anymore and that’s utter bull, Cas, and you should know that by now!”

The ex-angel sighed and hunched his shoulders even more as Dean stared down at him.  Another beat of silence passed before Dean let out a huff and collapsed back into his chair.  He buried his face into his hands, propping himself up by his elbows.  “Cas,” he said softly.  “I don’t know how it is that _you_ stopped trusting _me_ , but we need to fix this.”  He looked up at the dejected man across from him again and slowly lowered his arms to lay flat on the table in front of him.  “You know how I feel about all this touchy feely chick flick crap, but we need to fix this.  You…” he broke off and looked away with a sigh and then looked back quickly.  “You’re human now, Cas,” he said.

Castiel flinched slightly at the terminology but then nodded reluctantly.

“And it’s not as bad as you seem to think, but we’ll cover that one as we go.  Right now, Cas, I need to know how to get your trust back ‘cause, frankly, right now, you need someone to trust more than anything.”

Dean stared at Castiel in silence then as he watched his friend swallow hard a few times and then slowly stand.  Dean leaned onto the table, spreading his hands out and bracing his weight with his arms as he watched Cas slowly pace away and turn his back to him.

“Cas?” Dean asked after another full minute of silence passed.

“Trust?” the deep voice rumbled, still facing away from Dean.  “I don’t know who to trust anymore, Dean.  Every time I do, I lose.”  He turned then, just enough to look at Dean from the corner of his eye.  “I trusted you at the beginning and look how far that has gotten me.” He shrugged and turned away dejectedly with a sigh. 

“Cas,” Dean said softly but with barely contained anger in that one word.  “You sure as hell better not be trying to pin all of this on me.”

The ex-angel sighed again and shook his head, still refusing to turn back around.  “No… no, I do not blame you, Dean.  I am the one that made all of the bad decisions in my life.  I chose to follow you away from everything that I ever knew.  And, maybe, that was the right decision.  But… there have been so many more… so many choices that I… I messed up on.  People and beings that I chose to trust that I shouldn’t have…” He glanced back over his shoulder as his sorrowful eyes found Dean again.  “I have basically destroyed all of heaven…I killed so many… And now, this spell… How do I live with something like that?”  He glanced down at his hands and added even softer, “How am I supposed to live like this?”

“Damn it, Cas!” Dean suddenly yelled as he shoved himself from the tabled and took quick strides around its length to make it to the new human.  He reached out and grabbed Castiel by the shoulders and spun him around to face him.  The ex-angel doggedly maintained his staring contest with the floor but Dean gave him a slight shake anyway before venting.

“You son of a bitch!  Yeah, you’ve messed up.  You’ve messed up on a monumental level.  But don’t you think that for one second that means you don’t deserve to continue living.  If anything, it means that you have to keep going.  You have to try and fix these mistakes.  You have to fight for as long as you can to find that correct path and shove the world back onto it.”

Dean dropped his hands then and continued to look at the unresponsive Cas.  With a heaving sigh, he reached up and caught the underside of the ex-angel’s chin with his hand and forced the dejected face up again.  “Cas, how do you think that Sam and I keep going?  Don’t you think that we’ve made a few mistakes along our way as well?  Between the two of us, we jumped started the apocalypse for Christ’s sake.  Don’t even think that you’re the only mortal around here that has a mountain load of guilt to deal with, because you’re not.”

Castiel blinked several times as Dean continued to hold his face up to look directly at him.  “Dean,” he finally said softly but then stopped as if uncertain of what to say.

Dean sighed again and released his hold before taking a step backward.  Castiel managed to keep his head up this time, but he didn’t seem to find any words as of yet.

“Ok, Cas…” Dean said.  “How about this?  Tell me what you said about trusting me that night…” he broke off, swallowed and cleared his throat before pushing on again.  “That night when… just before the zombie thing and I went to take care of Death…”

Cas tilted his head slightly and then realization seemed to come to him as he nodded just a little.  “I did say something about trust that night.”  He stopped and seemed to think about it a moment.  He closed his eyes and then took a deep breath before reciting those words as if reading them from a sheet of paper. 

_“Dean, you know how far I trust you.  You know what I have given up to follow you and your brother in this insane task.  All I want to know is if there is at least a small portion of that trust in return.”_

He opened his eyes then and looked back at Dean as if waiting for an explanation why he had to just recite that.

“Cas, what happened to us?” Dean asked softly then.  “That wasn’t all that long ago.  It was, what, three years?  That can hardly be a blink for someone that’s lived as long as you.  How could we have fallen so far away from that in so little time?”

“Because three years is not that long of a time for humans,” Cas said with a shake of his head.  “And, though I hate to admit it, I have been falling since the moment I met you, Dean.  That moment that I found you in the pit, I knew that nothing was ever going to be the same again.  No soul that bright… that… that raw… could help but change anyone or anything that came in contact with it.  From the second that I gripped you and raised you from perdition, I have been falling… I have been heading to this point,” he gestured to himself, “since that moment.  Now… Now I’m human.” He broke off and gave a humorless smile before saying, “A human that was born yesterday.”

Dean stared at Cas for several more beats before shaking his head and saying, “That’s not all that funny and that’s not an answer, Cas.  So you’re perceptions have been messed with since we met.  From what I have seen of all the other angels, that’s not such a bad thing.  What I want to know, Cas, is why you stopped trusting me?  What is it that I did to lose your trust?”

Cas turned his head and looked away again as he asked softly, “Did you ever really want it in the first place?”

Dean clenched his fists and tightened his jaw for a long moment before he seemed to give himself a shake and force the sudden tension from his body.  “Ok, yeah… there was a time that I didn’t want your trust.  God knows that I didn’t, and, for that matter, still don’t deserve it.  But, hell Cas, you have to realize that, even if I’m not the greatest role model for you as a mortal, a lot of your mistakes could have been avoided if you had just trusted me after that night…” Dean broke off as if he suddenly realized something.  He shifted where he stood before saying, “Hang on, that’s right.  It really wasn’t long after that you stopped trusting me.  We tossed Lucie back into his cage and that’s the last time that I’ve ever really seen you truly trust me.  You all but ignored me in the car that night when I tried to point out what a bad idea it would be to try and take over things upstairs.  You vanished before I could really tell you anything and then stayed gone for a whole year.  What did I do to deserve that?”

Cas swallowed and looked away.  “If you do not remember, then I see no reason to remind you,” he said softly but with an edge of bitterness.  He turned and started to walk away, heading for the exit.  “As I said, I should never have come.”

Dean reached out and snatched Cas’ wrist as he was about to pass him on his way out.  “Hold on, Cas!” he snapped.  “What the hell is that supposed to mean?  What did I do?  We stopped the apocalypse, tossed the devil back into timeout, and saved the world… what could I possibly have missed…” and then he stopped.  His fingers slowly opened from their hold and his hand fell limply to his side.  But Cas stayed where he was and slowly looked back to see the realization spread on Dean’s face.

The hunter’s cheeks reddened slightly as it came to him and then he looked away.  He had to clear his throat awkwardly before he spoke again, this time refusing to make eye contact as he did so.  “It was… I promised something and… and I...” he glanced back and then launched into explanations.  “Cas, you have to remember there was so much happening then.  It was one thing after another after that night and there just wasn’t any time… And then…” he looked away again.  “And then Sam… I…I just couldn’t think after he… He was gone… I didn’t know…”

“You forgot everything else but your grief, Dean,” Cas said softly.  “And you forgot that there were others there to share that grief with you.  I tried to talk to you about it that night, but I had never experienced grief before.  Not like that.  So I could not even begin to try and comfort you.  But, Dean, beyond that, I could see you did not want comforting.  You closed yourself off to anything that even reminded you of Sam and that included Bobby and me.  You pushed away the two people that you needed and that needed you the most.”

Dean spun completely away from Cas and stared up at the ceiling for a moment as he struggled to get his expressions under control.  He reached up and rubbed his hands over his face before he managed to find his voice again.  “Yeah… yeah, Cas… I was torn up,” he turned then and looked at the ex-angel pointedly.  “I was a mess and I know it.  Yeah, as usual, I shut you all out because I didn’t have a clue on how to deal.  But you could have said something Cas.  You could have told me what an idiot I was being.  There was a whole world of things that you could have done during that year other than run away and turn to fricken _Crowley_ of all people when you needed help!”

Castiel’s face drained of any emotion that he had at that comment and went rigid for just a moment before he spun and returned to the path that he had been set on a moment ago with renewed determination.

“Wait!  Cas!” Dean cried as it seemed to dawn on him that he had just gone too far.  “Cas!” he called again when it was apparent that the ex-angel wasn’t slowing.  He hurried after him and tried to grab his arm again.  But Cas shook his hold off quickly and continued to move towards the stairs that would lead to the bunker’s exit.

“Cas, don’t,” Dean called again as he rushed around and placed himself in between his friend and the stairs.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have said that, Cas.”

Castiel paused and met Dean’s eyes as he raised his chin slightly as if in challenge.  “Get out of my way, Dean,” he said.  “I do not intend to remain here if this is what I will be forced to listen to.”

“Shit, Cas,” Dean said as he shook his head.  “Cas, I’m sorry, man.  I know; I can’t blame you for my own mistakes.  I’m sorry… I know, really, I do know that it was my pushing you away that made you desperate.  I really do know that, Cas, but, shit, you can’t tell me that you can’t at least see why that made me so angry.”

“I know, Dean… I know that I disappointed you.  I know that you saw me going to Crowley as confirmation of your own failure to guide me.  I know that, once again, you added me to your ever growing mountain on guilt.  But that is not what any of this is about, Dean.  We have both admitted that we made mistakes, but you have yet to admit to that first one.  You made a promise Dean, and, though I would have accepted that you changed your mind after everything that had happened, you didn’t even acknowledge that something had even ever occurred!”

Dean took a step back then as if he had been struck.  He stared, open mouthed, back at Cas for nearly another minute.  “Cas… I… shit,” he breathed as he ran a hand through his hair.  “Yeah, I’m an ass, Cas.  Things were so crazy.  And then… well… you went all angel again and I guess… I suppose I thought that you wouldn’t even want that anymore.  I mean, I was trying to show you the perks of rebelling but you were back in the club again.  You were full on angel of the lord and I couldn’t exactly see how you would want anything to do with such stupid human…” but Cas cut him off suddenly as he launched himself at Dean and pressed his lips against the hunter’s.

Dean nearly toppled over backward as he tried to extract himself from the tight embrace that Cas was pulling him into as he pushed his lips hungrily against him.  Dean’s eyes were wide and filled with shock as the ex-angel gripped the back of his head and refused to allow him to breakaway. 

Dean struggled against the assault for a moment, nearly breaking from Cas’ hold, but he stopped himself just before the contact broke.  He stopped and stood completely still as Cas tried to work Dean’s lips open with his own.  Slowly, Dean closed his eyes and loosened his hold on his body.  Ever so slightly, his lips parted and that was all that Castiel needed.  The former angel immediately sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth and pressed his tongue into the space where it had just been. 

With something between a sob and a sigh, Dean finally released the rest of his tension and reached up as he wrapped his arms and drew Cas even tighter towards his own body.  For several minutes, all that could be heard in that room was the heavy gasps for air as the two delved into each other’s mouths.

Finally, Dean managed to pull away, but he didn’t go far as he tipped his head back and then rested his forehead against Cas’.  They both took a moment to catch their breath before Dean spoke.  “Shit, Cas… how long…?”

“…Always,” Castiel breathed softly, cutting Dean’s question off.

Dean swallowed hard as he cracked his eyes open again and leaned back enough to look directly into the dark blue ones in front of him.  “Why didn’t you say… back then…?”

“Were you ready to hear it?” Cas asked innocently.  “Would you have been willing to listen to me then?”

Dean frowned as he thought about the question and then slowly released a huff of air.  “Yeah, you might be right about that.”

“And now?” Cas asked with no small amount of trepidation in his voice.

Dean leaned back another inch but still didn’t remove his hands that were gripping either side of the former angel’s face.  “This is messed up, Cas.  I…”

Cas started to pull away from Dean as a profound frown started to draw at his lips.  Dean tightened his grip, keeping Cas in place as he quickly said, “Yes!  Yes, I can deal with this now.  It’s just… God, Cas, I still don’t deserve this.”

The frown melted from Castiel’s face as it started to turn in the other direction, “And that is the Dean Winchester that I put my trust in three years ago.” He leaned forward again and this time gently captured Dean’s lips with his own.  Dean was much faster to respond this time as they slowly took their time with this kiss.  It was soft and gentle and nowhere near as frenzied as a moment ago.

“Cas,” Dean breathed as he pulled his head back again.  “I think… I think there’s a promise that I need to keep to you.”

“Dean, you do not have…”

“It’s ok, Cas,” Dean stopped him.  “I think that I do.  And, weirdly, I think that I even want to.”

“Dean,” Cas breathed as his voice choked with emotion.

Dean stepped back then and clasped the ex-angel’s left hand in his right and, with a certain amount of determination, led the angel back into the bunker and down the corridors to his room in a very reminiscent way as he had led the angel from Bobby’s porch to that barn loft over three years ago.  Cas followed behind just as he had then.

Tugging on the ex-angel’s arm, Dean pulled him into the bedroom and then released his hold.  He turned and reached behind Cas and closed the door gently before facing him again.  “You sure about this?” Dean asked as he stepped closer and placed a hand gently on the side of Castiel’s face.

Cas swallowed hard and then nodded, “Yes, Dean.  I have been sure for a very long time.”

Dean sighed and shook his head to himself before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cas’ again.  Their kiss didn’t stay gentle for very long this time as it heated up.  Dean was soon working his mouth down Cas’ neck as Castiel’s hands were busy fumbling with Dean’s clothes.  He managed to easily remove the over shirt that Dean was wearing but he was having some difficulty pulling the tee-shirt free from Dean’s pants.

Dean stopped what he was doing a moment to reach down and quickly yank his shirt up and over his head.  Just before diving back in to his ministrations, he shoved Cas’ coats off of his shoulders and pushed them down and off of his arms as he leaned in again.  He caught Cas’ neck in his lips again and trailed hot, wet kisses up and down it while hurriedly removing the rest of the cloth that prevented further exploration of the ex-angel.

A soft groan came from Castiel’s lips as Dean nuzzled into the crook of his neck and brought his lips to a recently bared collarbone.  He dug his fingers into Dean’s bare back and started to kneed at the taunt muscles that he found there.  Dean’s breath hitched as Cas found a particularly tight area and eased out the tension there.

Without much thought from either of them, they slowly made their way towards the bed at the center of the room as if in a drunken dance.  It was Dean’s legs that found the edge of the bed first and he fell backward onto it, dragging Cas long for the ride.  He let out a breath of air as Cas landed on top of him, but that was all the reaction that either had to the sudden change in positioning as Dean seemed loath to let up in what he was doing. 

He craned his head up into the hollow of Cas’ throat and continued to explore the ex-angel with his mouth as his hands hooked behind shoulders and drew their bodies closer together  Cas’ breath hitched this time while he tried to get a stronger grip on Dean.  There was some fumbling between them as they tried to maneuver further onto the bed until finally they had reversed their positions.

Dean leaned up from what he was doing and looked down at Cas on the soft mattress below him.  He was kneeling between Castiel’s sprayed legs and leaning over him, supporting his weight on his arms to either side of the former angel’s chest.  “Cas…” he breathed.

Castiel reached up and placed a finger against Dean’s mouth.  “Later, Dean,” his deep voice rumbled.  “We can talk later.  I think that I really need something else right now.”

Dean let out a stuttering sigh just before he leaned down quickly and captured Cas’ lips with his own again.  His fingers clawed at Cas’ belt and undid it sloppily while Cas’ hands sought out his back again.  One of the once angelic hands slid down the quickly dampening back and wiggled between Dean’s skin and jeans.  His hand gripped tightly onto Dean’s ass causing Dean to hiss and push back into the grip.

His hands fumbled a bit more at the belt, seemingly distracted by what Castiel was now doing.  But in a few more moments, the belt was pulled free and Dean had opened the front of Cas’ pants.  Then it was Cas’ turn to gasp in surprise as Dean’s hand cupped his hard erection just outside of his briefs.  Dean worked Castiel’s pants down with one hand as his other hand pawed at that sensitive area.

Castiel was squirming and moaning unabashedly by the time Dean had worked his pants down to his knees.  Dean leaned up again a moment and looked down at the sight below him for just a moment.  Cas laid there and caught his breath now that Dean had stilled in his movements and looked up.  There was nothing but quick, heavy breathing between them for a moment as they looked at one another.  A slight trepidation started to show on Castiel’s face but then a slow smile spread over Dean’s features as he shook his head gently and then leaned down.

He placed his lips on Castiel’s chest, between his pecks, and began to plant slow, open mouthed kisses in a trail from there downward.  Cas let out a sigh of satisfaction while his hands curled around Dean’s head and buried his fingers into the short hair that he found there.  Something deep and primal rumbled in the back of Dean’s throat as he continued what he was doing. 

As his lips drew ever lower Cas’ breath grew harsher.  Suddenly Cas wrapped his arms tightly around Dean and pushed up and over.  Dean let out a gasp of surprise as he suddenly found himself underneath Castiel.  “Cas…”

But Cas quickly cut him off from speaking with his own mouth.  It was his turn to push at the material Dean still wore.  His attempts were even less graceful than Dean’s but, with the hunter’s assistance, he was quickly devoid of all clothing.  It was only another few moments of maneuvering before Cas was also removed of the last threads of his briefs that were still separating them.

Castiel didn’t waste any time as soon as those hindrances were absent as he pressed himself down against Dean, grinding their pelvises together.  Dean let out a growl as Cas simply gasped with the sensation.  “God… Cas… Three years and you still fricken remember all this stuff.”

“I have a good memory, Dean,” Cas breathed as he pushed his body down against Dean again, this time not quite so hard and dragged himself downward, now stiff members together in the process. 

Dean hissed and pushed up into the motion but Cas lifted a hand from the bed and pressed it against Dean’s chest, pushing him back into the bed as he continued to slide his body lower, dragging the entire length of his body against Dean.

“Damn, Cas,” Dean muttered after a shuddering breath.  But he was forced to gasp again as Cas apparently surprised him again by taking Dean into his mouth.  Dean moaned as he threw his head back into the pillow behind him and pushed up into Cas’ mouth. 

The fallen angel leaned forward and took as much of Dean into his mouth as he could and then slowly dragged back, hollowing his cheeks as he did so.  Dean gasped and bucked upward but Castiel’s hands were gripping his hips and forcing him back onto the bed.  “Cas… Shit, man… where the hell…?” but he apparently couldn’t form any more coherent words as Cas began to swirl his tongue around Dean as he bobbed his head downward and then back up again.

Dean was gasping and muttering incoherent expletives as Cas continued what he was doing for a few more moments.  “Cas!”  Dean finally gasped as he reached down and took a hold of the back of Castiel’s head.  He pushed the ex-angel back as he gasped out, “Shit, Cas… You’re going to have to slow down if you want me to last much longer.”

Castiel allowed Dean to push him back and then smiled up at Dean.  He stuck his tongue out and gave the end of Dean’s dick a final lick before he leaned back and said, “I thought to return your favor from last time, Dean.”

“And damn am I glad you’re such a fast learner and have a great memory.  But if you keep that up, I won’t get to keep my promise to you tonight.”

Cas nodded slowly and then sat back so that he was kneeling over Dean now with his legs to either side of the hunter’s.  “Then I do believe that you are going to have to take over again Dean, because that is not something that I have learned yet.”

A sound that was something like a choked moan rumble in the back of Dean’s throat as he leaned up, propping himself with his elbow.  “You have both the best and worst pillow talk ever, Cas.”

Cas tipped his head to the side, indicating he was trying to understand what Dean meant.  But Dean didn’t allow him to think on it long before he brought his knees up behind Cas and pulled their bodies together with one hand.  With the other, he pushed up from the bed and rolled them over again. 

He leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of Cas’ forehead as the ex-angel gasped in surprise from the sudden shift.  The hunter leaned up and placed a hand on the center of Cas’ chest then and said, “Stay there a moment,” and then quickly leaned over Cas’ body to reach for the night stand to the left of the bed.  He pulled at the draw handle and was rewarded with the grinding squeak of protesting wood and metal as the drawer slowly opened.  “Need to get this old thing oiled,” Dean muttered as he slipped his hand inside the drawer and fished around.

He soon seemed to find what he was looking for as he pulled a closed fist out from the drawer and returned to kneeling between Castiel’s legs.  “Alright, Cas,” he said as he brought his other hand over and opened up the small bottle that he was now holding.  “You are really sure about this?”

“I am, Dean,” Castiel was quick to cut the hunter off.

Dean sighed and then nodded.  “Ok then…” he said and then took a deep breath and finished opening the bottle.  He squeezed some of the liquid into his right hand and then capped the bottle again before laying it on the bed beside them.  He hesitated just a second then before he shook his head and leaned forward.  With his left hand, he gently wrapped his fist around Castiel’s hardened erection and slowly started to work the pad of his thumb along the slit at the tip. 

Cas threw his head back and closed his eyes as he groaned at the sensation.  Dean smiled at this as he brought his slicked right hand forward and slowly started to circle two fingers around the puckered entrance of Cas’ hole.  Cas opened his eyes at this new sensation, but he was still riding out the pleasure from Dean’s other hand to give any other reaction.

Gently, Dean increased the speed and pressure of his thumb just before slowly pressing one finger inside the tight space.  Cas moaned again as he pushed his hips up, seeking more contact with Dean’s left hand while simultaneously forcing Dean’s finger in deeper.

Dean’s own breath started to quicken as he watched his angel react.  Cas moaned again as Dean moved his finger in and out of the tight opening as he slowly circled it around, gently stretching him open in the process. 

Castiel’s hands gripped at the rumpled bedding underneath him as Dean started to move his hand up and down along his length while inserting a second finger.  “Dean…” he gasped while arching up off the bed again. 

“Easy there,” Dean said with a teasing tone in his voice.  “You said you wanted to, ‘go all the way,’ this time.”

Cas visibly tried to calm himself down and pushed back into the bed and nodded.  “Yes, of course,” he answered breathily.  Dean chuckled softly while he returned to his task.  He worked at opening Cas up slowly and gently.  He was moving his fingers ever deeper while continuing to use his other hand as a distraction. 

After a few moments of this, Cas suddenly jerked off the bed again as Dean pressed his fingers in deeper than ever.  A strangled sound of pleasure forced its way through Cas’ lips as his body mindlessly pushed into the contact of both of Dean’s hands.

Dean swallowed hard at this before taking a deep breath to steady himself.  “Well,” he said with a smile on his lips as Cas started to force himself to lie flat again.  “I guess I found it then.”

Castiel was gasping for breath, apparently unable to actually form words and he simply nodded in response.  He gasped again as Dean pulled his fingers back and then quickly returned them to that spot.  Cas didn’t even seem to notice when Dean added a third finger as he continued to moan and whimper with the rhythmic thrusts Dean was pushing into him.

“Dean… Dean… I…” he gasped as he strained up into Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean said huskily as he gave one final twist of his fingers and then pulled them out.  “I guess that’s enough.” He then used his own legs to push Cas’ out further.  He reached down and gripped the ex-angel at the waist and pulled him so that the hunter’s hardened member was pressed up against the now loosed entrance.

“Cas…?” he asked hesitantly while looked down at those blue eyes. 

Cas nodded and breath, “Dean… please…”

That seemed to be the signal that Dean needed as he pushed himself up against Cas and then slowly entered.  Cas shuddered as the air in his lungs left in a hiss.    Dean swallowed hard as he eyes rolled into his head and a moan escaped from his lips.  “Shit… Cas…” he breathed as soon as he was completely encased inside. 

“Dean…” Castiel moaned as he started to try and shift even though Dean was holding him firmly in place.  Dean seemed to get the message, however, as he ground his teeth and slowly pulled back before pushing back in. 

Cas moaned again as he wrapped his legs around Dean and tried to pull him in further.  Dean gasped as Castiel’s legs pulled at him and had to take several deep breaths before he was able to move again.  It didn’t take long before they were moving in a rocking rhythm.

“Dean… I… Dean… more…” Cas gasped as he leaned up and caught Dean in his arms and pulled the hunter down so that their bodies were pressed tightly together as they continued to move.  Dean didn’t have anything resembling a coherent response as his body came in contact with the hot hard erection pressed up against Castiel’s body.  Castiel’s response was another gasping moan of Dean’s name.

Their pace increased then as Cas strained up into Dean’s movements and Dean pushed down, grinding their bodies ever tighter together.

Both of their breathing was coming fast and harsh, laced with obscene sounds of wanton pleasure.  “Dean…  Dean…” Cas panted on every thrust Dean made into him.  Cas flexed his fingers into Dean’s back and tightened his legs around the hunter on the next thrust.  He opened his mouth wide and buried the back of his head into the mattress.  Dean gripped back tightly in return on the next push forward, Castiel let out a cry of pure pleasure as his body shook and trembled in Dean’s grasp.  Their bodies were quickly coated warm liquid from Cas’ release. 

Dean let out a gasping moan of his own as he also tensed and released on his next push.  He continued to rock forward as waves seemed to shudder through his body a few more times before they both finally stilled.

They lay on the bed then, tightly wrapped up in each other’s arms for a long time just taking deep, shuddering breaths.  “Dean…” Cas said softly once their breaths started to finally return to normal.

Dean shifted and turned his head so that he could look down at Cas’ face.  “Yeah, Cas?”

“Not too bad for my first day as a human.”

Dean smiled as he leaned down and kissed Cas on the lips gently and then said, “I guess not.”

XXX

Early the next morning, it was Sam’s knocking at Dean’s door that roused the two intertwined bodies. 

“Dean?  Dean!  You there?  I can’t…” with that he opened the door and stepped inside.  Dean immediately sat up, pulled the sheet along with him to cover up his nakedness.  Unfortunately, this pulled it off of the still groggy, half asleep, and nude Castiel beside him. 

“…find Cas,” Sam ended his sentence lamely as he stared wide eyed that the sight before him.

“Shit,” Dean muttered as he glanced down at Castiel who was now, belatedly, blinking his eyes and working on sitting up beside him.  “Sam…”

“Dude,” Sam said as he raised his hand to cut Dean off.  “None of my business,” he said and quickly turned around saying, “Just use a sock next time, okay?”

The door clicked shut behind him and there was a moment of awkward silence before Castiel turned to a very reddened Dean and asked, “What is the sock for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
